Gloria
Gloria is a supporting character of Big City Greens. She works at the cafe next to the Greens' house, often having to deal with their shenanigans. Appearance Physical She’s a very thin and slender young woman who has light blue skin, and blue hair. Attire She wears a pink t-shirt, purple pants, and black slip-on shoes. She also wears her hair in a ponytail. Personality She is hardworking and gets irritated with the Greens when they mess up her cafe. Gloria can quickly lose her patience, especially when it has something to do with Cricket's shenanigans. However, she can stoop to Cricket and Tilly's level of childishness such as when she stole their critterballs out of spite and eventually started playing with them before almost getting fired by her boss ("Critterball Crisis"). Once Cricket begins to work at Big City Coffee, she is still somewhat annoyed by his antics, but has developed something of an older sister/maternal attitude to the boy. Gloria dreams of making enough money so that she may see Paris, which she has a romantic view of to the point of Paris Syndrome and is why she doesn't want Cricket to jeopardize her dreams. She has an artistic side, as revealed in "Paint Misbehavin", and has dabbled unsuccessfully in abstract art. She is also very stressed and uncertain. When she describes projecting her feelings in abstract art, she says that she has "Hopes and dreams and failures and insecurities and emptiness and loneliness and darkness and endless trying to no avail and dreams being crushed...", showing just how down and depressed she can get. Relationships Cricket Green At first, Gloria saw Cricket as nothing more than a nusience; he messed up the coffee shop, was loud and annoying and he constantly bugged her ("Space Chicken", "Cricket Versus"). But, in "Critterball Crisis", things changed; after taking away his "Critterballs", Cricket tried to take them back, and a massive "Critterball" war takes place, which nearly loses Gloria her job. Cricket, having learned a bit about Gloria and her dream of going to Paris, realized the error of his ways, offers to pay the debt by working at Big Coffee. From then on, the two work together in Big Coffee. While they still butt heads, the two have grown fond of each other and have developed a sort of Little Brother Big Sister dynamic. In "Parade Day", Gloria is left by Cricket to deal with the busiest day of the year, but he comes back later and lets her get a break, realizing that they are dependent on each other. In "Paint Misbehavin", the two discover they share a love for art (Cricket through doodles and Gloria through Abstract art) and try to use it to sell paintings. After Cricket betrays her for a place in a fancy art exhibit, Gloria goes over there to see him fail. Cricket fails, but then realizes that it only worked when the two worked together, and they finally team up. They get kicked out, but still enjoy themselves. In "Coffee Quest", Gloria is relieved that Cricket will finally leave Big Coffee, but to get there they must retrieve the last coffee bag in the city. While they undertake this dangerous quest, Gloria reveals to Cricket that she actually comes from the suberbs, and that she just wants to belong and be a city girl. After bonding in their quest, and realizing that they do enjoy working together, Gloria and Cricket mess up the café so that they can keep being a team. In "Valentine's Dance", Episodes * "Space Chicken" * "Cricket Versus" (cameo) * "Mama Bird" * "Critterball Crisis" * "Parade Day" * "Family Legacy" (cameo) * "Paint Misbehavin" * "Homeshare Hoedown" * "Cricket's Shoes" * "Coffee Quest" * "Blood Moon" * "Cheap Snake" * "Hiya Henry" Gallery Trivia * Her main goal in life is to move to Paris ("Critterball Crisis") * Her alarm tone is the French National Anthem ("Paint Misbehavin") * She went to Art School for 4 years ("Paint Misbehavin") * She, like Cricket, loves Parade Day, but she never got to see it because it is also the busiest day in Big City Coffee ("Parade Day") * She has a parakeet that doesn't love her ("Paint Misbehavin", "Homeshare Hoedown") * She has been employee of the month 3 months in a row ever since Cricket started working there ("Cricket's Shoes") * She knows Taekwondo and took Youth Soccer ("Coffee Quest") * While also in Coffee Quest, she was from the suburbs similar to how Cricket and his family came from countryside. *Gloria seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Ice Cream, as evidenced by her eating some in "Homeshare Hoedown" and her parrot telling Cricket that she ate a whole box in one sitting again in "Coffee Quest". id:Gloria Category:Characters Category:Female Category:G Category:Adults Category:Supporting Characters Category:Big City Residents Category:A-Z Category:A to Z Category:Females